Say That You Want Me
by Kanai16
Summary: Bulma wants Vegeta. but Chi Chi hates him for what he does. Can Bulma continue to see him be hind Chi's back for long or will Chi find out? highschool fic
1. Default Chapter

1This is my first DBZ fic so please be gentle

Say That You Want Me

chapter 1

"Say you want me." his husky voice whispered in my ear.

"I want you." I whispered back. So close I was to my release but he continued to torture me slowly.

"Say you need me."

"I ne-need you."

"Say you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you." he finally quit his game and gave me my much needed release as I screamed his name.

"Vegeta!"

Bulma woke when she felt the bed shift. She looked at the clock and groaned.

6:13

"Why are you going so early?" she asked

"It's Monday and your mom'll be in here soon to wake you." Vegeta said pulling his pants on.

She laid back on her pillow and looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"I could always lock my door and not go to school." she said.

He smirked and looked at her.

"Then your friends will start calling and they'll find out your little secret."

"Oh yeah that." Bulma looked away from his face which pleaded for her to tell them. She would bet counting the fact that he was someone who people looked down on 'cause of his behavior.

She watched as he sighed, threw his jacket on and snuck out through the balcony doors. It would be another 30 minutes before her mother came to 'wake' her, so she laid there and thought about how her and Vegeta's relationship started.

End 1

Hope you liked. I know its short but the next chapter will make up for it. R/R

Thanks,

Dee K


	2. the past, part 1

Say that you want me

Chapter 2: The Past, Part 1

It was a hot summer day and Bulma, who just turned 13, was about to enter 8th grade. She was sitting on the swing outside her house with her friends; Chi Chi, Goku, 18, Krillen, Yamcha, her cousin Marron and her younger brother Chris.

They were enjoying the sun when the saw a moving truck pull up and start to unload furniture into the house across the street.

"I wonder who's moving in." Krillen said

"Probably a couple, with 3 kids and a dog." Chi Chi said

They all looked at her.

"What?"

"How do you know?" Chris asked

"Look at the stuff they're bringing out." She said

Just as she said that an expensive jeep pulled up front.

Out stepped a couple, 3 kids and a dog.

The father had on a black business suit. He stood 6'2 with black flame shaped hair and dark brown eyes.

The mother had on a grey skirt suit. She stood 5'4 with black hair down her back and grey eyes.

There was a set of twins that was 7 and stood 4'0 with black hair. The boy had black hair that stopped just above his ear with grey eyes and the girl had black hair that stopped at the small of her back with brown eyes.

The oldest was 13 and stood 4'10 with black flame shaped hair and grey eyes.

"Oh good they're here." Bunny said standing on the patio steps. "Well just don't sit there, let's go say hello." she said walking across the street.

They sighed and followed her.

"Yes?" the twins asked opening the door.

"Hi there. Can your parents come to the door?" bunny asked.

"sure." They answered.

"I think its funny how twins do that." Goku said when they were gone.

"Speak for yourself." Krillen said.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm bunny and these are the neighborhood kids. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"I'm Marlene. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." The gang walked in first then bunny. "These are for you. For the adults, a sinfully delicious chocolate cake and for the kids a light and sweet honey yellow cake." Bunny said handing her two boxes.

"Thanks."

They walked to the kitchen. The gang sat in the living room watching the twins fight over the remote while the flamed hair boy stood by the wall.

"Stop fighting over that damn thing and say hello." The father said walking past.

The twins stopped and looked at them.

"I'm Kato." The girl said.

"I'm Sato." The boy said

"Nice to meet you." The gang replied

"I'm Bulma. That's Chi Chi, Goku, Yamcha, and 18, Marron, Krillen, and Chris." They nodded their head when their name was called.

"That's Bejeta." Sato said

"Vegeta." He corrected.

They looked to him.

Bulma threw a smile at him when no one was looking and he smirked at her.

"Isn't this nice." Bunny said walking in with Marlene. "How a bout this. Ya'll come over around 3 and we can have a BBQ/ pool party." she said

"That would be great." Said Marlene.

"See you then." Bunny said leading the gang outside.

Bulma turned to see Vegeta's eyes on her before she walked out.

The cookout was an eventful one.

Dr. Briefs and Mr. Ouji worked the grill as they had their fun.

All throughout the party Bulma and Vegeta kept switching glances.

The party ended at 9 and everyone went home.

It was going on 12 midnight and Bulma was up watching lifetime movies, when the sound of something hitting her window drew her to her balcony doors.

She looked over the rail and saw Vegeta standing there in a wife beater and shorts.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

She didn't have to whisper because her room was the only one on the back and the walls were sound proof. Her room stood over looking the pool.

"Want to go for a swim?" he replied

"You know its going on midnight?" she said smiling

"So?"

Bulma thought about what would happen. She would be betraying Yamcha.

'But he looks so damn sexy.' She thought. "What the hell."

She climbed down the rope ladder that was placed on the side of the balcony and walked over to him.

"So what is it that you really want to do?" she asked

"Come over her and I'll show you." He took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

'God his lips are so soft.' She thought.

They were standing in front of the pool as the pool lights illuminated them.

Bulma pulled back. "wow." She looked at him and was trying to figure out why he was getting so far away, when she realized she was falling into the pool.

SPLASH

She came up sputtering water to see Vegeta laughing.

"You should have seen your face." He said. He was leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Bulma swam over to him, grabbing his arm she dragged him in. he came up to see her smirking.

"Ha. You should have seen-."

Before she could finish, Vegeta had squirted the water in his mouth on her face.

Bulma had a shocked expression on her face and now it was Vegeta's turn to smirk.

"Oh you jer-."

He kissed her.

"Hush woman. You're ruining the moment." He whispered kissing her again.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they sunk to the bottom of the pool.

That was the first of many escapades.

They were going strong for about a week.

Vegeta was out of town, Bulma was about to dump Yamcha and tell Chi about her and Vegeta.

She went over to Chi's house and walked in on the tail end of Chi's conversation with 18.

"What were you saying Chi?" Bulma asked sitting on the couch.

"Vegeta."

Bulma froze. "What about him?"

"Goku went with Radditz and Turles to a party and he saw Vegeta getting high and drunk." Chi said

"Really?" Bulma knew how this was going to end. Her not telling Chi and 18 about her and Vegeta.

Chi didn't approve of people like that. Chi chi's mother was like that and died almost taking chi with her. Ever since then she couldn't stand being near a person who did any type of drug.

Bulma knew that then and there that whatever type of friendship that formed between the gang and Vegeta, the ties would be cut.

End 2

The next chapter is The Past: Part Two.

Hoped you like, please r/r.

Thanks,

Dee K


	3. the past, part two

Say that you want me

Chapter 3: the past, part 2

Bulma sat on her bed in deep thought when she felt lips on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked when she didn't respond to his touch. He had just gotten back in town and he wanted to see Bulma to give her the gift he had gotten for her.

"I go over to tell Chi Chi about us and find out you was living it up at some party." She said cutting her eyes at him.

"What party…? Oh that party." He said

"Oh that party." She mimicked "you know how she feels about anyone who does that type of stuff." She said, her eyes pleading for him to say it wasn't so.

He looked away from her and she knew her answer.

"So what, you gonna ditch me cause your friends do?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." She whispered

He turned to see if she was serious. She was.

"All this over a fucking party." He said tossing her gift on the bed before walking out.

Bulma looked at the small red box lying on her bed. She reached and opened it to see a gold necklace and matching bracelet and ankle let. Tears came to her eyes, not because of the jewelry but of what was engraved on them.

'Bulma and Vegeta forever'

Over the next few weeks Chi severed all ties with Vegeta. The months that followed, Vegeta became worse.

His parents would call asking if she's seen him.

He would only come to school 2 or 3 days out the week. And when he did come she always felt his eyes on her.

Bulma realized after the first three months, that she couldn't stand to be away from him.

She would were his jewelry and hide it under the clothes she wore.

At night when she missed him she would pull out the shirt he left over her house one night, and sleep with it to calm her.

She would sit outside on her porch just to see if he comes home. When he did she was always tempted to go over.

But she couldn't betray Chi Chi like that.

Could she?

I was summer again and she was sitting by the pool sun tanning, since she had nothing else to do.

Chi was out visiting her grandparents. 18 were seeing her brother and father. Goku was at football camp. Yamcha was at baseball camp. Marron was out scouting boys. Krillen was visiting his uncle that lives on an island in the middle of nowhere. And Chris was in the pool swimming.

She was about to join Chris in the pool when her mother called for her.

"Yes mom?" she asked walking into the kitchen

"I need you to go over to the Ouji's, they have something for me. And give them this." Bunny said handing her a cake.

"Do I have to?" Bulma whined.

Her mother cut her eyes at her.

"Okay, okay." She said walking out.

Chris ran up to her "where are you going?"

"To the Ouji's, wanna come?" she said

"Yeah."

-Knock-

The door opened to reveal the twins, which have grown since last year.

"Hey guys." She said

"Bulma, come on in." Marlene said walking past.

"Go play." She said to Chris before following Marlene. "This is from my mom." She passed her the cake.

"Tell her I said thank you." Marlene said placing it on the table

"Bulma come play with us." Sato said grabbing her hand.

"I can't." She said

"You go ahead. Its gonna take me a while to find what I'm looking for." Marlene said

"Okay."

They walked to the backyard and their lying on the twins slide was Vegeta smoking cigarette. He was watching as Kato and Chris ran around.

"Come on Bulma." Sato said pulling her hand.

Vegeta looked over at her. Bulma walked past him and joined in the fun.

10 minutes later Bulma plopped down on one of the swings.

"Come on Bulma." They said

"Ya'll go ahead." She said out of breath.

She closed her eyes and let the sun wash over her. A shadow passed over her and she opened her to see Vegeta standing over her with the cigarette still on his lips.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand and leading her down a path in the woods behind the house.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked. "Vegeta…" he pulled back from the kiss her just gave her.

"Hush woman, you're ruining the moment." He smirked, turned and kept walking.

Bulma grinned when she remembered the first time he said that to her. She shook her head. 'What am I doing?' she thought

"We're here." He said stepping through the bushes.

What Bulma saw made her gasp.

It was a field with a crystal clear pond with boulders surrounding it and wild flowers everywhere.

"It's beautiful." She whispered

"I know someone who's better." Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma closed her eyes and shivered. 'Chi.' she thought. "We can't, Vegeta."

'It'll be our little secret." He said

"What?" she said turning to him.

"We'll keep this to ourselves."

"Are you talking about this spot or us?" she said

"For a genius you sure are dumb." He said

"…"

"Listen, I want to be with you and if I can only have you behind closed doors then I'll take that. I'll stay until you don't care what your friends think." He said cupping her face with his hands.

Bulma looked to see if he was serious. He was.

He kissed her softly.

'I'm sorry Chi.' Bulma thought before she lost all thought and let the pleasure of having Vegeta again take over her.

That was the start of their 'affair'.

End 3

Wow isn't Vegeta so passionate. Anyway review and tell me what you think.

Thanks,

Dee K


	4. Chapter 4

Say that you want me

Chapter 4

"Bulma wake up and get ready for school." Bunny said knocking on her door.

"Okay mom." Bulma stood. She walked to her closet and pulled out what she planned on wearing. Hopping in the bathroom she did her stuff and walked out wrapped in a towel, dried off and put her clothes on.

She was wearing a candy apple red shirt with a picture of a candy apple and lips saying 'want a lick?' a white skirt and red and white rebox. She pulled half of her hair into a pony tail in the back of her head and let the rest fall down around her shoulders to her butt.

She put on the necklace and made sure the engravings were covered by her shirt and put her ankle let on leaving the bracelet on her dresser she walked downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad." She said grabbing a sausage, egg, and cheese croissant her mom just made and a bottle of apple juice, before going out side and to the garage.

"Now what do I want to take?" she asked her self. Looking at the selection of cars, she chose the red mustang convertible. She pulled out and left for school.

"Hey Bulma."

"Hey Goku." She said stepping out of the car. "Where is everybody?" she asked walking with him to their lockers.

"They're coming." He said giving her a glance. Despite everything Chi tried to do, Goku was the only one from the group who openly talked to Vegeta. Also he was the only one who knew about her and Vegeta, by a chance walk in.

flashback

Bulma was laying on her bed with Vegeta over her. They wee locked in a heat filled kiss when…

"Hey Bulma." Goku marched in. he stopped short when he saw their position.\

Their lips were still touching, Vegeta's hand was up her shirt and her hands were heading for his pants.

"Well isn't this awkward." He said

Bulma pushed Vegeta off her and got up. "Goku?" she asked, worried because he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So this means, you and Vegeta are a couple?" he asked looking at her.

She looked back at Vegeta who shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to Goku. "Sure, why not."

"This is great. Wait till I tell Chi Chi." He said

"No! Please don't tell Chi."

"Why?"

"Cause she'll hate me for it. I'm supposed to be her best friend and you know she doesn't like Vegeta. It would break her heart, but I can't help it Goku. I like him so much." She said turning to Vegeta with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I won't tell Chi. But what about Yamcha he is your boyfriend after all."

"Don't worry about that." She said

"Ok."

end flashback

"So where's Vegeta?" Goku asked pulling his books out his locker.

"I don't know. Maybe he's not coming."

"Who's not coming?"

They turned to see Chi Chi and half of the gang.

"Mr. Brass." Goku said

"Oh" she said and walked over to her locker. "Bulma are we going out tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?" Goku asked Chi.

"No sweetie, its girl's night." She said kissing his cheek.

Out the corner of Bulma's eye she saw Vegeta and his play girlfriend walk by.

"Hey Vegeta wait up." Goku said running off.

"No matter what I do he won't stay away from him." Chi Chi said shaking her head and walking off. "See you in lunch Bulma."

"Yeah."

"Hey babe." She turned to look at Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha. Look, I'll see you in lunch ok." She said closing her locker and walking away.

math

Bulma sat at her seat that was in the corner of the class, looking bored as the teacher taught everything she already knew.

She was about to lay her head down when the door opened and a red head girl green eyed girl walked in. she had on a black 'Linkin Park' shirt and black jeans.

The girl walked up to the teacher and whispered something. The teacher nodded and looked at Bulma.

"Ms. Briefs, you have a visitor."

Bulma got up and walked out with the red head following her.

The girl was none other than Roxy Hart Vegeta's 'girlfriend'. She was one out of triplets. They all belonged to their own social group and unnatural hair color.

Roxy, the oldest, was in the punk group and had dyed red hair. Roxanne, the middle child, was in the prep group and dyed blonde hair. And Rox, the youngest, was in the extreme sports group and had dyed electric blue hair.

"Where is he?" Bulma asked

"He's waiting by the gym." Roxy said walking back to class.

Bulma walked into the gym to see it empty save for the teen sitting on the bleachers at the top. She walked to him and saw him smirk.

"Are you purposely trying to get us caught?" She said slyly.

"Not until you're ready." He said walking to her.

"Then where are we going?"

He grabbed her hand and led her down the step towards the locker room. They past by the doors that led to the field and she saw a gym class out there running.

'They are gonna be in here soon.' She thought.

warning: mild lemon ahead

Vegeta walked into the boy's locker room and led her to the shower area. It was a group shower with shower heads coming from the ceiling He pushed her up against the corner of the shower kissing her softly as her hands wrapped around his neck.

He pushed his leg up between her thighs. He skirt hitched up and she let out a moan. His hands trail up legs and slid under her skirt.

'Good thing I decided on a skirt today.' She thought, her hands reaching for his belt. "Come on Vegeta, don't make me wait." She said pulling at his pants

He pulled back smirking. He pulled her panties off and dropped his pants before entering her swiftly. In the back of their minds the heard the pre-bell ring.

Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist as he braced himself against the wall. They vaguely heard the boys enter the locker room.

"Man coach has been working us for the last…" the room got quiet as they heard a loud moan. They walked to where it was the loudest and saw Bulma and Vegeta against the wall. The seniors and juniors sighed walked away while the freshman and still getting use to it sophomores stayed and watched.

A senior walked back over to them and cleared his throat. "Ya'll want to walk away for when they finish it will be hell if ya'll are watching." He said

They did as they were told knowing Vegeta's rep.

"So they always do this?" a freshman asked

"Yeah. You just got to learn to live with it." Said another senior

"Just remember whatever you see in here never leaves this room." A junior said walking up a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wait, you're just gonna go in there and shower while their in there?"

"Yeah." He said walking into the showers with others following.

"Oh Vegeta." After 30 minutes of sex and 9 orgasms, Bulma was tired. Vegeta pulled out as she dropped her legs pulling her skirt down. They noticed a mist around them and turned to see the boys showering. Vegeta pulled his pants back up while she primped her hair.

"Are you coming over tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He said. Bulma gave him a kiss and turned.

"Hey guys." She said before walking out.

The freshman's had blushes on their faces as the others laughed. The first senior walked over to Vegeta.

"Looks like you gave them a show, Vegeta" he said

"Talk to me when you get some clothes on Bryant." Vegeta said walking out.

Bulma was walking back to class when she realized that she didn't have any panties on. 'Damn Vegeta.' She walked to her car to get a spare pare of panties and went back to class.

end of school

"I'll see you at 5 Bulma." Chi said driving off

"bye." Bulma hopped in her car and drove off.

end 4

Hope you liked it.

R/R

Thank,

Dee K


	5. Chapter 5

Say that you want me

Chapter 5

Bulma got home and went to take a shower before meeting Chi and the others.

She same out wrapped in her fluffy blur towel to see Vegeta sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here so early?" she said walking to her closet. She turned around when she didn't get an answer to see him looking at her intently.

"what." She asked

"…"

When he didn't say anything she turned back to her closet.

"What do you think I should wear?"

"Where are ya'll going?" he asked

"Shopping then out to eat then crash back here for a movie and sleep." She said looking at her clothes.

"What would you want to see me in?"

"Nothing."

"Why Vegeta, are you saying that you wouldn't care if I walked out of here naked." She said walking over to him.

"Exactly." He smirked.

"Is that right?" she said kissing him lightly

"Isn't this cute."

Bulma jumped back and Vegeta sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here Bryant!" Bulma yelled

"I was waiting on Vegeta." Bryant said walking through the balcony doors. "I love your outfit Bulma."

She looked down and remembered she was still in her towel.

"Both of you get out." She said pushing them out the way they came in. she closed the door and went to find something to put on.

"Why didn't you wait down there?" Vegeta said

"I knew if ya'll staid alone for to long I would be out here all night." Bryant said.

Bulma opened the doors and walked over to them. They looked her over.

She had on black ankle pants with a white tub top and white open toe sandals. She had her hair let down and curled at the ends.

"Nice." Bryant said.

"Thank you." She followed them down the ladder and turned to face them. "Now I'll se you later okay." She said kissing Vegeta and turning away.

"What about me?" Bryant asked.

"Knock next time." She said walking away.

"Are you going to Tray's party tonight?" Bryant asked as they walked down the street to Goku's house.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you planned on bringing Bulma." He said

Vegeta looked at him out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"Hey guys." Bulma said as they pulled up in front of her in 18's black Escalade. She got in the back with Marron joined in the conversation.

They arrived at the mall and went to a shoe store first.

Three hours later they got back in 18's car and went to the restaurant for dinner.

"I heard that Tray is having a party tonight. Do ya'll want to go?" Marron said

"sure."

They finished dinner and went to Bulma's house to get ready for the party.

Chi Chi had on a blue mid-drift shirt that had grey lining and stopped an inch below her chest with a matching skirt.

Bulma had on a red one strapped shirt that stopped just above her belly button and a matching mid-thigh skirt

18 had on and orange one strapped belly shirt that stopped a few inches from her belly button and blue jean pants with an orange belt.

Marron had on a pink mid-thigh sleeveless neck dress that had a diamond cut in the middle so it could show her belly button.

They looked at each other and said "Nice."

They left in Bulma's Mercedes convertible and headed for Tray's party.

When they arrived it was already packed and people were everywhere.

They split up each doing their own thing.

Chichi had found Goku and they were dancing.

18 found Krillen and they were playing the drinking game with some other people.

Marron was talking with every boy she could find.

Bulma stood by the wall when she saw Yamcha out the corner of her eye coming towards her.

She turned and waited for him.

"hey babe." He said kissing her cheek.

She could smell the achol on his breath.

"how long have you been here, Yamcha?" she asked.

"I was here early to help Tray setup." He said "look I'm a go have some fun and I'll see you later." He said walking off.

Bulma shook her head and walked to the back yard.

Walking through the kitchen she grabbed a watermelon Smirnoff and continued to the backyard. She walked out to see guys playing cards and others squirting people with water guns. Off to the side she saw Bryant and Vegeta with Tray.

They were facing away from her so she looked around and snuck up behind Vegeta and covered his eyes.

"what's your name suga?" she said disguiseing her voice.

Bryant and tray turned to look at her and smirked.

"that's for me to know and for you to find out." He said bringing the beer in his hands back to her.

"you want some Bulma?"

She dropped her hands as he turned around.

"how'd you know it was me?"

"when you have the same hands pulling at your hair and holding on to your back and a voice calling your name over and over. you remember things." He said

Bulma blushed as Tray and Bryant laughed.

Bulma punched him in his arm. "you talk to them about us. " she said

"don't blame him Bulma." Bryant said

"yeah. In the locker room all we hear is you." Tray said.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, oh Vegeta.' They mimicked. Making her blush even more.

"man today you gave those freshies a show." Bryant said.

Bulma kept turning red and Vegeta kept smirking.

"I don't believe this is happening." Bulma said turning around.

"ah come on Bulma." Tray said.

She lloked back at them then turned and walked away.

"you think she's mad?" Bryant asked. They turned to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta shurrged and looked at the people running around and passing out. They failed to natice Bulma get a water gun from one of the boys and walk behind them until they felt the coldness of water hit their backs.

"what the…?"

They turned around to see Bulma laughing.

They looked at each other and smirked.

Bulma saw the looks. 'damn.' She thought before running.

They chased after her splitting up. The people outside stopped what they were doing and looked at Bulma run and the 3 guys chase her. She turned a sprayed tray and squeaked when she felt arms wrap around her waist and then a round her feet.

She opened her eyes and saw that Vegeta was holding her feet and Bryant was holding her waist. She saw tray walk up wiping the water out of his eyes.

"now what should we do?" Vegeta asked

They looked at the pool and then to each other.

"no,no,no come on guys." They started walking to pool as Bulma struggled.

"you're not gonna let them do this to me are you?" she said to Vegeta.

"one" they said rocking her.

"two."

"three." They let her loose and when they did Bulma grabbed the closest thing which was Bryant and pulled him in with her.

Bulma came up and heard laughter. She looked to her side and saw Bryant. She dunked him under the water and swam to Vegeta and Tray.

"help me out please."

They pulled her arms and got her out.

"thanks." They turned to help Bryant out when she pushed both of their backs sending them and Bryant into the pool.

"that was dirty Bulma." Tray said

Bulma smirked, turned and walked away.

She walked inside and was about to walk up the steps when Chi and 18 came over to her.

"what happened?" Chi asked

"Bryant and Tray." She said

"oh."

"did you get them back?" 18 asked.

"if they are still in the pool the n yaeh. "she said. "look I'mgiong to go get a towel and try to dry off some you have fun."

"ok."

Bulma walked up the stairs and found a room that was available and noticed it was Tray's room. She grabbed a towel and sat down on the bed drying her hair.

She heard the door open and close.

"some one's in here." She said not looking up.

"I know."

She stopped when she heard Vegeta's voice and looked up to see him soaking wet. He walked over to her and finished drying her hair.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled softly.

He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled him over her and laid back on the bed.

Vegeta crawled over her, the towel laying forgotten beside them.

He leaned back and lifted her shirt over her head. Looking at her braless chest he leaned her back and took his shirt off.

"Tray is gonna get mad at us." Bulma said

"so?"

The door opened and they saw said person standing there.

"damn it Vegeta. Why'd ya'll pick my room" he walked over to his dresser and got a change of clothes before locking the door and walking out.

"so much for him getting mad, huh." Bulma said

"enough talking woman." He said taking the rest of their clothing off.

He entered her and heard her moan. He quickened his paced and smirked when he heard her call out his name.

Outside the door Bryant and Tray stood listening.

Back inside the roombulma just relased her second orgasm and looked at Vegeta.

He looked into her eyes and kept going.

Back out side goku had walked up the steps and saw Bryant and Tray against a door.

"what are ya'll doing?" he said walking over to them

They jumped back out of surprise. "oh gopku its only you."

"what are ya'll do…"

"Vegeta." They heard Bulma moan.

"wow." Goku said

Back inside

Vegeta collapsed on top of her and rested his head against her chest.

They had been going for and hour and still heard the music from down stairs meaning the party was still going.

"you think they stopped?

They heard Tray say.

"you wanna have a little laugh?" Bulma asked.

"sure, why not." Vegeta said.

Bulma got up and walked to the door. Still naked she opened the door. The guys looked at her shocked. She raked her hands through her hair and looked at them.

"you got a pair of clothes I can borrow Tray?" she said

"uh. Ahem. Yeah, look in the top draw." He said

"thanks." She closed the doors and looked at Vegeta. He sarted to laugh and she joined in with him.

On the other side they guys heard them laughing.

"that was just wrong." Bryant said.

"now I got to find a girl and get laid." Tray said walking away.

Back in side Bulma just finished pulling a shirt on.

She was wearing a pair of Tray's shorts and one of his shirts.

"well lets get back down there." She said as Vegeta pulled some pants on.

She opened the door and walked downstairs to find Chi, 18 and Marron.

End 5

Tell what you think.

Thanks,

Dee K


	6. Chapter 6

Say that you want me

Chapter 6

Bulma found 18 and Chi sitting on the couch while Marron danced with Bryant.

"Where'd you get the outfit?" Chi asked

"Tray let me borrow some of his clothes." She said plopping gown next to them.

"How long do you guys plan on staying?" Goku asked.

"Maybe till 1'." Bulma said looking at the clock. 12:45

That sat and chilled for the next fifteen minutes before Marron came over yawning.

"Guys, can we go now?" she asked sitting on Bulma's lap.

"Oomph."

"I'm sleepy Bulma." She said leaning her head on Bulma's shoulder.

"I see. Ya'll ready to go?" Bulma asked looked at them.

"Yeah."

"Here, take Marr and I'll meet you outside." She said handing them the keys.

"Where are you going?" 18asked

"To speak with Tray." She said walking to the backyard.

She walked over to Tray who was standing with Vegeta, Bryant and Tray's little sister, Emily.

"You leaving Bulma?" Bryant asked when she walked over.

"Yeah, the girls were getting tired." She said

"Hey Bulma." Emily said

"Hey Em. Vegeta can I talk to you right quick?"

Vegeta nodded and followed her to a more secluded part of the yard.

"Do you still want me to come tonight?" he asked

"Sure, but that doesn't mean that I've forgotten about early."

He smirked.

"Do you want to go out Saturday?" Bulma asked looking anywhere but him.

He looked at her "You want to go out in public. With me?" he feigned shock. And she punched him in the arm.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it." She said

"What about the harpy?"

"She's gonna be out of town. So do you want to?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" he asked as they walked back.

"That's for me to know." She said kissing him and left with a "bye guys."

When Bulma got to the car the occupants inside was sleep. She got in and drove home.

It was two in morning as Bulma sat on her balcony with Vegeta. Marron, Chi, and 18 slept in their own guestroom.

They lay on a pallet of blankets with only a sheet to hide their nude bodies from the wind. Her head rested on his chest while one of his arms was wrapped around her and the other one holding a cigarette.

They were laying in a comfortable silence, just looking at the stars when they heard knocking on Bulma's door. Then the voice of Chi Chi floated over to them.

"Shit." Bulma said standing and putting her pajamas back on. "I'll be right back." She said closing the balcony doors and walking to her room doors.

"Yes Chi?" she asked opening her door.

"I'm sorry to wake you Bulma but I couldn't sleep, may I come in?"

Bulma moved to the side, letting her walk in. Chi Chi sat on the bed and waited for Bulma to join her.

"Ok what's wrong?" Bulma said sitting.

"I don't know, but lately I've been getting these pains in my stomach and sometimes it'll feel like I have to throw up but I don't. What's wrong with me?" she said looking at Bulma.

"Well, from what you're saying it can only be one thing." Bulma said looking at Chi.

"No, no, no, no. you mean to tell me that you think I'm pregnant." She said standing

"Exactly."

"I can't be. My parents will kill me." She said dropping to the floor.

"Chi no need to get dramatic. If you want tomorrow after school we can go get a test ok."

"Ok. Bulma, can I stay in here. We could watch a movie."

Bulma was tempted to say no but knowing Chi's dilemma she nodded her head.

"I'll be back." Bulma said

"Where are you going?"

"I was sleeping out on the balcony so I'm gonna get my stuff." She said walking out. She closed the doors behind her and looked to find Vegeta standing dressed only in his pants.

"You want me to leave?" he asked looking at her. She sighed and nodded.

"Chi is having trouble right now." She said picking the pallet up. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there." He said kissing her and leaving the balcony. Bulma watched him walk away and sighed before going back inside.

When she walked in she was shocked to see Marron, 18 and even Chris lying on pallets in from of her bed.

"What are ya'll doing in her?" she asked throwing the blanket in her hand into her closet.

"Well when you went to get your stuff I went and got them and asked if they wanted to watch the movie with us." Chi said eating a snicker.

"Okay, but what are you doing in here Chris?"

"I was in the kitchen when they came in to get food and followed them back." He said. "So what are we watching?"

Bulma shook her head and popped in 'Kill Bill', before lying on her bed beside Chi Chi.

Beep, beep, beep,

Bulma reached and turned the alarm off and looked at the time.

7:09

"Wake up girls." Bunny said walking in and over to the windows, opening the curtains.

"I'm a boy mom." Chris said sitting up

"I know honey." She said patting his head as she walked by.

Bulma sat up as Chi, 18 and Marron left to get dressed.

yawn

"You guys look tired." Krillen said watching as Bulma, Chi and Marron yawn at the same time.

"We stayed up watching movies after we left the party." Marron said

"How come you don't look tired?" Yamcha asked 18.

"I'm use to staying up late." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, I'm going to class so I can go to sleep." Bulma said walking off.

4th period

Vegeta, Tray, Bryant, and Goku sat looking bored as the Spanish speaking teacher angrily spoke to the class. (In Spanish)

"Guys what she is saying." Goku asked.

"Hell if I know." Tray said.

"I think she's cussing us out." Bryant said.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at the dropping heads of the students around him.

"Ya'll wanna get out of here?" he asked Tray.

"Yes, god yes!" Bryant said.

Vegeta pulled his cell phone out and sent a text message to someone.

"Who were you texting to?" Goku asked

Before Vegeta answered the door opened and Roxy walked in.

"Que?"

"Yes I have a pass to get these boys out of class they have a visitor." Roxy said handing her a list.

"Sí."

"Sr. Ouji, Son, Walker, and Bennett. You are excused."

There were groans and whispered "get me out of here"

They walked into the hall and Roxy left.

"Does anyone know where she goes when she leaves?" Tray asked watching as Roxy disappeared around the corner.

"Who cares?" Vegeta said walking away.

"How much you wanna bet he's going to Bulma." Bryant said

"We don't even have to bet." Tray said following him.

End 6

Hope you liked.

R/r

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
